¿Vampiros?
by Nami Swaan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si llegan 3 alumnos nuevos al instituto? ¿Vampiros? ¿Amor prohibido? ¿Peleas? Hay que protegerla. AU.
1. Prólogo

****Bueno, por fin tuve tiempo para subir el primer capitulo de _¿Vampiros? _Se que dije que tendria antes la continuación de _Miradas_, pero me quede atascada justo en el final, y ahora estoy con mas exámenes que nunca (aunque llevo todo el trimestre igual). Los profesores tienen que poner las notas el 22 de marzo, y ahora es cuando más exámenes se me acumulan, así que, prometo que para las vacaciones empezaré a subir gran variedad de nuevos capítulos.

Otra cosa; avisos:

-Luffy tendrá un poco de OoC, en varias ocasiones seguirá con su actitud infantil y despreocupada, pero también en algunas ocasionas saldrá serio, inteligente y... bueno, lo contrario al Luffy de siempre xD

-Bellemere no estará muerta, por lo que Nami tendrá un apellido, aunque no se muestre en demasiadas ocasiones.

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda

-Lenguaje obsceno

Ahora sí que no los aburriré más y les dejaré que lean tranquilos.

**¿Vampiros?**

**Prólogo: Malas sensaciones**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la vida de una joven muchacha de dieciséis años: alta, delgada, con un tatuaje que adornaba la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo con forma de un molinillo y una mandarina, pelirroja, pelo corto y ojos color castaño extenso.

El despertador acababa de sonar. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesta a darse una corta ducha.

Tenía poco más de una hora para prepararse e irse al instituto.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando la puerta del aseo de la joven se abrió dejándole el paso. Rápidamente se vistió con su uniforme.

El uniforme era sencillo, estilo marinero: Una corta falda azul marino de pliegues conjuntada con una camiseta blanca con el cuello y los bordes de las mangas del mismo color que la falda y un pañuelo rojo. Sin olvidar el calzado: Zapatos negros y calcetas blancas.

Tras vestirse y arreglarse bajó corriendo las escaleras con su mochila colgada en un hombro y saludó a su familia, que la esperaba alegremente con su desayuno preparado encima de la mesa.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —le devolvieron el saludo a la vez.

—¿Qué tal has dormido, Nami? —le preguntó su madre dejando un plato que portaba dos tostadas, y un vaso de leche en la mesa. La mujer era pelirrosa con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, alta y delgada. En cuanto a sus vestimentas, llevaba una camisa azul mar a cuadros y unos pantalones morados largos con unas sandalias del mismo color.

—Muy bien. Ojala pudiera dormir así todas las noches —respondió la pelirroja con una falsa sonrisa.

Era mentira lo que acababa de contarle a su madre. La verdad era todo lo contrario, no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche debido a un mal presentimiento que no hacía más que preocuparla y rondarle por la cabeza. Pero no se lo contaría su madre y su hermana, pensarían que estaba loca y la llevarían a un psiquiátrico, por eso decidió mentir.

—Me alegro —dijo su hermana—. Por cierto, ¿al final vendrás a despedir a tu hermanita o te quedarás en casa estudiando?

Pelo corto y azulado recogido con una cinta roja, ojos color turquesa y un hermoso tatuaje adornaba su escote y parte del brazo derecho de la mujer. Camiseta amarilla de tirantes, pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y sandalias rojas. Así es como se definiría a la hermosa hermana mayor de nuestra protagonista en esos mismos momentos.

—¡Por supuesto que iré a despedirme! No te irás sin antes despedirte de mí. Que lo sepas, Nojiko.

—Jajaja, me alegro —dijo la peliazul dirigiendo una mirada al pequeño reloj que había colgado en la pared—. Pero deberías darte prisa, son las ocho y diez.

—¡¿Ocho y diez? ¡¿Cómo no me habéis avisado antes? ¡Tengo que darme prisa! —Se dijo Nami alterada recogiendo su mochila, colgándola sobre sus hombros y metiéndose una tostada en la boca—. Hasta luego —se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al bajar del pequeño escalón de su casa vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Alguien se había mudado a la casa de enfrente? Eso quería decir que tendría que presentarse ante los nuevos vecinos y soltar los típicos rollos de siempre. Era demasiado aburrido para ella.

Tras unos segundos de estar ella embobada con la nueva casa, reaccionó dándose una palmada en las mejillas y mirando de nuevo el reloj: las ocho y cuarto. Si se daba prisa, todavía podía llegar con el tiempo justo al instituto sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta. Así dejó de mirar la casa y salió corriendo intentando llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

—_¿Qué le pasaba a esa casa? Me quedé como hipnotizada mirándola, especialmente una ventana. Espero que no traiga muchos problemas. No me da muy buena espina… _ —pensó mientras corría, desconcertada.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que desde aquella ventana con la que se había hipnotizado, la observaba un muchacho con sombrero de paja.

Era moreno y de pelo corto y alborotado, alto, delgado y musculoso. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta con una corbata roja deshecha y unos pantalones largos color azul marino, todo bien conjuntado con unos zapatos negros y unos calcetines blancos. ¿Su edad? Fácil de adivinar. Diecisiete años.

El chico miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa maliciosa a la joven muchacha de cabellos naranjas que caminaba apresurada, hasta que una barítona y tenue voz se escuchó de fondo, haciéndole reaccionar:

—¡Luffy! ¡Date prisa en llegar al instituto! El que puedas volar no signifique que puedas usar tus poderes, así que, acostúmbrate a no utilizarlos. Correríamos un grave riesgo si nos vieran utilizándolos.

Suspiró, no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero si quería acercarse a ella tendría que ir acostumbrándose, no quería arriesgar a su familia, y menos a él mismo. Por lo que, pegó un salto desde la ventana hacia el exterior y se dirigió hacia su nuevo instituto, andando tranquilamente. Allí la encontraría y cumpliría con su misión.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Sé que ha sido un prólogo bastante corto de lo normal, y he de decir que pensaba alargarlo más, pero me quedé satisfecha con ese final (aunque podría haberse quedado mejor, lo reconozco, pero uno hace lo que puede).<p>

Hasta la conti~ Nos leemos~


	2. Presentaciones

¡Hola a todos! E aquí un nuevo capítulo de _¿Vampiros? _Antes de empezar a leer, os comentaré:

Ha habido un comentario en particular que me ha gustado mucho, en especial porque ha comentado varias dudas que tenía y que, sino me equivoco, más de uno tendrá, es el comentario de Emperatriz. Pondré exactamente lo mismo que le contesté a ella, solo que cambiando algunas cosas:

-No, no llevará ningún contenido de Crepúsculo, especialmente porque, ni he visto Crepúsculo ni me interesa, sé lo justo por unas amigas.

-Luffy aquí no hará sufrir a Nami ni nada, aunque no lo tengo del todo claro. El fanfic _Dos Mundos Una Invocadora_, no es de mi propiedad, y para hacer que Nami sufriera por Luffy y todo lo que pasa tendría que pedir derechos del autor y todo lo demás. Cosa que no tengo pensado hacer: **Tengo muy claro el papel que Luffy desempeñará en este longfic y no es ni parecido a ese otro. **

Y ya con los avisos normales:

-One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

-Lenguaje obsceno.

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones**

Paró justo en frente de la gran puerta principal de su instituto. Necesitaba descansar un poco, venía corriendo desde que salió de casa y no se había llegado a parar ni una sola vez, pues tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía por detrás, espiándola y no quería hacer la prueba de ver quién era.

Tras respirar hondo unos segundos, se colocó bien la mochila y el uniforme y miró su reloj Las ocho y veintiuno; suspiró aliviada al comprobar que todavía quedaban unos pocos minutos para que sonase el timbre; por lo que emprendió con un paso rápido marcha hacia su aula.

Ya podía divisar su aula "4ºD". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la puerta abierta; eso significaba que el profesor todavía no había llegado al aula.

Contenta, y sin saber del todo por qué, empezó a correr, de nuevo, hacia su clase. Pero no contó con un pequeño obstáculo en su camino: Era un hombre visiblemente más mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y alborotado, color negro. Musculoso, delgado y bastante alto. Llevaba el uniforme masculino de su instituto, solo que con la camisa desabrochada y sin corbata, dejando ver su musculoso torso.

Ante tal fuerte tropiezo, y ser ella la que menos pesaba, rebotó contra el cuerpo del hombre cayendo al suelo junto con su mochila.

Por suerte para ella, el hombre la agarró de ambas manos antes de que se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Inmediatamente, la joven se disculpó:

—L-lo siento mucho, señor. No miraba por donde iba. Prometo que no volverá a pasar —se disculpó ella avergonzada. ¡¿Cómo podía haber cometido semejante tontería? Aquel día la suerte no estaba de su parte y le había jugado una mala pasada. O al menos eso pensó ella.

—¿Señor? Ajajajá —empezó a reírse, haciendo que la pelinaranja le mirara a la cara con un rostro desconcertado—, por favor, niña, no me eches más años de los que tengo, que no llego ni a los veinte.

—Discúlpeme —se disculpó de nuevo—. Es que como no le había llegado a ver el rostro no sabía…

Poco a poco su voz empezó a apagarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El hombre paró de reírse, le levantó la cara a la chica por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara, y con una sonrisa añadió:

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Un error lo tiene cualquiera —la consoló revolviéndole el pelo con una mano—. Pero que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió con la mano mientras se marchaba del lugar con una sonrisa.

Nami optó por hacer caso omiso a lo que acababa de pasar y entrar en su aula de una vez, mientras se arreglaba el pelo. ¡¿Es que acaso era una niña pequeña para que le hablara así? ¡No soportaba a ese tipo de gente!

En ese mismo instante, el timbre que informaba de que las clases empezaban en ese mismo momento, sonó; trayendo consigo a su tutor y a dos alumnos más hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—¡Ah, buenos días, Nami! —le saludó su profesor con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, profesor Shanks.

—Me vienes de perlas en este mismo instante, por favor, no te vayas a tu sitio todavía —le ordenó dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la clase —donde todos los alumnos podían verle y oírle perfectamente—, seguido de Nami, y los otros dos alumnos.

¿Qué querría su profesor ahora? No le daba muy buena espina aquello, a saber que querría, siempre le pedía a ella las cosas más raras y difíciles con la escusa de que "_Ella era una de sus mejores y más atentas alumnas en clase_".

—Buenos días, alumnos —saludó, de nuevo, el profesor a los alumnos. Recibiendo otro _Buenos días_ como respuesta —. ¡Bien! Antes de comenzar con la clase os presentaré a vuestros dos nuevos compañeros. Vienen de Fucsia, una pequeña aldea del East Blue. Espero que todos los respetéis y os llevéis bien con ellos —les dijo serio—. Ahora, presentaos vosotros mismos, por favor.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron obedientes.

—Hola, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro y me gusta el kendo. Espero llevarme bien con todos —dijo un chico de cabellera corta y verde. Era alto, delgado y musculoso, de su oreja izquierda colgaban tres pendientes dorados. Llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino, solo que sin la corbata y parte de los botones de su camisa desabrochados, permitiendo ver parte de su musculoso torso y una gran cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

—¿Y tú, chico?

—Yo me llamo Monkey y me encanta la carne, shishishi —se presentó el otro con una característica sonrisa. De repente, todas las chicas que se encontraban en el aula soltaron un suspiro que se oyó por toda la clase.

—¡Bien! Ya han oído, ellos son Luffy y Zoro, sus nuevos compañeros y... —no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la joven chica, que le llamó—. ¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo, Nami?

—Lamento la interrupción pero, ¿para qué quería que me quedara de pie?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad! Casi se me olvida, gracias por recordármelo —le agradeció—. Verás, ya que has sido tú la primera en verlos y una de mis mejores y más atentas alumnas, he decidido que tú serás la que se encarga de enseñarles el instituto.

—¡¿Qué?

—Pues eso. Y si no quieres enseñárselo tú sola a los dos puedes pedírselo a alguna amiga y ya os apañáis vosotras, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora sentaos; Luffy tú puedes ponerte al lado de Nami y Zoro… —sugirió Shanks buscando un pupitre libre con la mirada—, al lado de Robin. ¡Por favor, Robin, levanta la mano!

La joven alumna levantó la mano, y con esto último los tres alumnos se sentaron cada uno en su sitio.

—¿Traes los libros? Porque si quieres podemos compartirlos.

—No todos. Pero si los compartes mejor, muchas gracias, Nami.

—De nada… —dijo intentando averiguar su nombre.

—Luffy.

—¡Eso! Lo siento, Luffy. ¡No sé qué me pasa hoy! Nunca me suele pasar esto; llevo así desde esta mañana…

¡Mierda! Se maldijo a sí misma. ¡¿Qué le pasaba aquel día? Primero un mal presentimiento no la dejaba dormir, después se queda hipnotizada viendo una ventana de la casa de en frente, luego casi llega tarde y se topa con un zagal un poco más mayor que ella y lo llama Señor. Y por último, como si fuera poco, no se acuerda ni del nombre del chico nuevo al que tiene que enseñar el instituto y cuyo nombre ha sido nombrado ya varias veces.

—¡No te preocupes! Todo el mundo puede tener un día malo —le dijo mostrando otra vez su característica sonrisa—. Aunque yo sí sé qué y por qué te pasa eso. Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte —dijo él por lo bajo intentando que nadie le oyera, aunque de poco sirvió, pues su compañera se percató de que había continuado hablando:

—¿Has dicho algo?

—No, nada. Será mejor que prestemos atención a la clase antes de que nos manden a detención —sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa falsa.

Esta vez por poco le pillaba, tal vez debería de hacer más caso a su padre y sus consejos si no quería acabar mal a la próxima. Si algo le llegara a ocurrir a esa chica, estaría metido en un buen embrollo.

_**Continuará…**_

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia :)


	3. No estamos solos

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de ¿Vampiros? Tenía pensado subirlo el 3 de mayo, pero empecé con él el 2 de mayo por la noche y no me dio tiempo a acabarlo. Ayer por la noche cogí de nuevo y lo terminé. Está recién corregido. Espero que ahora no se me haya pasado ninguna falta Dx **

**Aprovecharé para responder a los reviews de los visitantes, los registrados ya habrán recibido un MP con la respuesta ;P **

**Kurinchi: Jajaja! Muchas gracias! Me anima mucho que digas eso! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy! :D**

**NamiLoL: He de darte las gracias! Últimamente siempre te pasas y te lees todos mis proyectos sin importar qué pareja o qué personaje esté. Se agradece muchísimo :) En cuanto a tu duda (que agradezco que hayas preguntado tu duda y no guardártela), sí, Zoro es un vampiro que viene de la misma "aldea" de Luffy, aunque de otro mundo xD Sí, he sido un poco mala con Nami, y en este capítulo más x'D Pero seguro que si le pido disculpas, como dice una amiga mía, me perdonará :D Jajaja**

**Okimura: Por supuesto! Tu petición se ha puesto en uso! Este capítulo me ha ocupado seis páginas en el Word. Bastante más largo que los otros dos capítulos. Zoro y Robin se enamorarán, no te preocupes. **

**ROSAD: Jejeje! Lamento la tardanza, me quedé sin ideas! T-T Esta semana por fin me vino la inspiración! :D Prometo que a la próxima no tardaré.**

**Kakifly: Uy~ Lo siento! Sí, cada cual tiene sus gustos, aunque esté con quién esté Robin ni me va ni me viene, me da igual, al igual que Zoro x'D Pero podría preguntar a los demás lectores si quieren que haya un poco de ZoroXTashigi haber qué piensan, aunque la pareja final sería ZoroXRobin. **

**Éste será mi regalo de cumpleaños para Luffy-sama! Ya que no preparé nada para la ocasión ;-; Jajaja, nada más que decir. Solo disfruten del capítulo: **

**Capítulo 2: No estamos solos**

La campana que anunciaba el recreo ya había sonado y todos los alumnos estaban recogiendo sus libros. Salvo algunas alumnas que se habían acercado al pupitre que Luffy compartía con Nami, y empezaron a acosarlo con diferentes preguntas.

La joven, simplemente ignoraba todo ese barullo y recogía sus libros. Dos jóvenes alumnas se acercaron a ella y la saludaron amablemente:

—¡Hola, Nami! Veo que ya te han vuelto a liar para ayudar a los nuevos. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

—¿Suerte? Pues yo no le veo nada de suerte a eso —confesó la muchacha de pelo naranja—. Y más si son dos…

—Si quieres yo puedo enseñarle a Zoro el instituto y tú a Luffy —sugirió Robin. Tenía el pelo un poco por debajo de los hombros y negro. Sus ojos eran grandes de un azul cielo y su tez morena. Delgada y alta. Llevaba el uniforme femenino de su instituto limpio y aseado.

—Gracias, Robin. Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¡¿No me digas que te mola el chico nuevo de pelo verde? —preguntó la otra joven asombrada a su amiga.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en una cola alta dejando unos pocos mechones de pelo a ambos lados de la frente y era de color azul celeste. Unos ojos grandes color avellana oscuro adornaban su pequeña cara. Era de tez blanca como la nieve y delgada. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que sus compañeras solo que sin el pañuelo rojo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no…

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Vivi? —preguntó Nami desconcertada.

—Jajaja, utilizo la imaginación. Algo que deberías utilizar tú también con lo sobria que eres.

—¿Y qué? Estoy perfectamente bien sin utilizar la imaginación.

—¿No podrías intentarlo ni una vez? Aunque sea ahora, con Luffy —pidió Robin interesada en el tema.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Qué queréis que os diga? ¿Qué Luffy es en realidad un vampiro de otro mundo que ha venido a nuestro instituto porque quiere protegerme de algún peligro que corro por aquí?

Zoro, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación cerca de ellas casi se desmaya por lo que la pelinaranja acababa de decir. ¿Y dicen que no utiliza la imaginación? Ya lo cree. ¡Ha acertado completamente! Solo le ha faltado la parte de él mismo. Quien está por una razón parecida.

Había llegado a creerse que lo decía en serio y que iban a desaparecer los tres. Tendría que decírselo a Luffy en cuanto estuvieran los dos solos.

Por ahora sería mejor que no continuaran hablando. No llevarían ni un día en esta ciudad y ya serían condenados o a saber qué otra cosa. Por lo que optó por interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Cuándo podrás enseñarme el instituto?

Las tres le miraron sorprendidas por su interrupción. Fue entonces cuando Robin recordó cómo le había pedido a Zoro que la esperara antes de sonar el timbre.

—Ya mismo. Lo siento. Nami, Vivi, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió la más mayor alejándose de ellas. Mientras ellas solo se despedían con la mano.

—Me parece que yo también tendré que meterme prisa y enseñarle el instituto a Luffy…

—Te deseo suerte. Al parecer él está ocupado —contestó Vivi señalando a Luffy y a un grupo de chicas que lo acosaban.

—Vaya por donde, ya tenemos un nuevo ídolo —comentó sarcástica la otra—. Pero no pienso esperar a que acabe su entrevista o lo que sea eso.

Y sin esperar si quiera una respuesta de su compañera se adentró en el grupo de chicas a base de empujones e insultos hasta estar cara a cara con él.

—Vamos, príncipe azul. No pienso esperarte ni un segundo más, ¿entiendes?

—Díselo a ellas. Son las que me acosan —se defendió él.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro, respiró hondo y grito. El silencio se hizo en la sala, Vivi comprendió en seguida la señal, y se dirigió a la puerta de la clase corriendo, para luego soltar ella otro grito, solo que más fuerte:

—¡Chicas! ¡Trafalgar Law se acerca! ¡Rápido! ¡Sigámosle! —y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la derecha del pasillo seguida de todas las demás chicas que antes atosigaban a Luffy.

La joven de cabellos cortos solto otro suspiro y agradeció a Vivi en sus pensamientos por su sacrificio. Le debía una.

—Vamos —respondió ella haciéndole una señal de que se fueran—. No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que todo es mentira y volverán corriendo como fans detrás de un famoso.

El chico solo asintió sorprendido. ¿Fans detrás de un famoso? ¿Todo es mentira? Nunca había estado en un instituto mixto; en su mundo, por muy extraño que fuera, rara vez se encontraban con alguna mujer.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más siguió a la joven, que había aprovechado para empezar a andar.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Luffy empezó a hablar:

—¿Quién es Trafalgar Law?

—Un pirado por el que todas las chicas están locas.

—Tú no lo pareces.

—Porque no soy una loca histérica.

—Entiendo. Eres más sobria que otra cosa.

—¡No soy sobria! ¡Soy realista! —se quejó ella.

—¿Es que acaso no son lo mismo?

Ahí había dado en el clavo. La joven no sabía que responder. Al ver que ella no contestaba, decidió dar el tema por zanjado y seguir a su rollo.

En unos pocos quince minutos terminaron de ver el recinto entero. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que ver. El instituto no es que fuera muy grande, estaba dividido en varios edificios que no contenían mucha cosa, la mayoría eran aulas y más aulas.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos de nuevo. Estuvieron andando unos pocos pasos cuando de repente Luffy se paró en seco, con una mirada que expresaba sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Al percatarse de que el chico no la seguía decidió pararse y preguntar:

—¿Ocurre algo, Luffy?

—No, nada —respondió él con una sonrisa falsa—. Ha sido solo un presentimiento. Por cierto, ¿conoces algún sitio tranquilo dónde no haya casi gente?

—Sí. Hay uno. Ahí es donde nos reunimos mis amigos y yo —respondió ella vacilante— ¿Por qué?

—¿Podemos ir ahí?

—Claro… Sígueme —ordenó ella extrañada.

—_Esto es demasiado raro… Es imposible que aparte de Zoro y de mí haya alguien más en esta escuela que sea un vampiro… Pero ¿quién será y por qué estará aquí?_ —pensaba él siguiendo a Nami unos pasos por detrás.

—Ya hemos llegado —le avisó ella sentándose debajo de un árbol al lado de un hombre. Era rubio, con el pelo corto y liso tapándole el flequillo el ojo izquierdo. Su tez era blanca. Estaba delgado, alto y musculoso. Tenía los ojos negros y un poco pequeños. Llevaba el uniforme masculino completo solo que desarmado—. ¡Hola chicos!

—¡Hola, Nami! ¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntó el rubio mientras encendía un cigarro— Vivi me ha dicho que tenéis dos chicos nuevos en vuestra clase y que te ha tocado enseñarle a uno de ellos el insti.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Siento no haberos presentado antes —se disculpó ella—. Luffy, este es Sanji, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños. Él va a la clase de 4ºC. Sanji, él es Luffy, el chico nuevo.

—Encantado —dijo Sanji cortésmente.

—Igualmente.

—Y Luffy, ella es Vivi, una de mis mejores amigas. Vivi, tú ya le conoces es Luffy de nuestra clase.

—Encantada, Luffy. Soy Vivi. Aunque todavía no nos hayamos visto las caras vamos a la misma clase. Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme —se presentó la peliazul amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Un placer conocerte. Muchas gracias, Vivi.

Siempre odiaba las presentaciones cuando él era el chico nuevo. La gente siempre se presenta y es muy amable con él. A diferencia de él, cuantas menos palabras, mejor. Siempre acaba diciendo alguna burrada y estropea su imagen. Y lo menos que quería en ese momento era viciarla.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la campana sonó, dando a entender que todos los alumnos tenían que volver a sus respectivas clases.

Después de despedirse. Cada uno se fue por su lado: Luffy, Vivi y Nami se fueron al pabellón _A_, donde darían geografía. Mientras que Sanji se dirigió al gimnasio.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente y sin ningún sobresalto. Luffy pudo conocer más a fondo el instituto, sus alumnos, los profesores y más importante, a Nami. Con quien poco a poco fue cogiendo más y más confianza.

Las 14:30, el timbre acababa de sonar; señal de que todos los alumnos —a excepción de los de bilingüe, quienes tenían que echar otra hora más de clases— debían abandonar el centro.

Luffy fue el primero en abandonar el centro después de despedirse de Vivi y Nami. Éstas, junto con Robin, mientras, esperaban a Sanji en la perta de su aula.

Sanji, al no ver a Luffy por ningún lado preguntó por él, ganando como respuesta la excusa de que tenía que ayudar a su familia a desempaquetar cajas y demás.

Sin darle mucha importancia, todos se fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas. Poco a poco fueron separándose: primero Vivi y Sanji, y luego Robin; quedando solamente Nami.

Pocos minutos después de haber acompañado a Robin a su casa, se topó con un hombre de estatura media, constitución delgada y tez morena. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises y el pelo corto y negro. En su rostro lucían unas patillas y una pequeña perilla en la barbilla. Sus brazos y manos estaban cubiertos por múltiples tatuajes negros y tenía un par de pendientes de aro en cada oreja.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino, con la camisa sin abotonar y sin la corbata, mostrando completamente su torso.

Al reconocer a la joven muchacha que se había parado al verle, fue acercándose lentamente a ella, hasta quedar cara a cara, con sus narices rozándose.

—Buenos días, Nami. ¿Has pasado un buen día? He oído que hoy has hecho de guía con el chico nuevo —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, he hecho de guía. Y para que te quede claro me cae muchísimo mejor él que tú.

—Vaya por dios. Así que mi joven guapa ya tiene un nuevo ídolo.

—¡No me tomes por una de esas locas! —Ordenó ella empujándolo— Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Se disponía a irse cuando de repente el joven la agarró fuertemente de ambos brazos y la puso contra la pared, acercando su cara al cuello de la joven.

—Me temo que tendrás que interrumpir esas cosas que tienes que hacer —dijo él de manera sensual—. Resulta que yo tengo una misión que cumplir en este mundo, y tú estás involucrada en ello. Llevo mucho tiempo detrás de ti y se me está acabando el tiempo. Así que quieras o no quieras tendrás que venirte conmigo.

—La cosa está así: quieras tú o no yo me voy a ir. Tengo cosas muchísimo mejores que estar contigo aguantando tus rollos. Lo siento mucho por ti. Otro día será, Trafalgar Law —contestó ella intentando zafarse del agarre, pero éste no la dejó.

—Ya te lo he dicho; te irás conmigo quieras o no.

¿Y ahora que hacía? Estaba atrapada. No podía zafarse del agarre de Law, y mucho menos romper la pared. No podría haber elegido otro día para intentar violarla o algo parecido. Maldijo su suerte. Que asco de día.

¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Y peor aun con Trafalgar Law?, el ídolo de casi todas la chicas de la escuela. Necesitaba un milagro para salir de ésta.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó una voz a espaldas del moreno, quien inmediatamente se giró para ver quién había interrumpido su momento de caza.

La joven aprovechó el momento el momento para zafarse de Law y alejarse unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Nami al reconocer al muchacho que los había interrumpido.

—Parece que siempre nos encontramos con un sobresalto —bromeó él—. Prometo que la próxima vez que nos encontremos será de una manera más tranquila en la que nos podamos conocer mejor —prometió con una sonrisa—. Ahora vete a tu casa tranquila. Yo me ocuparé de él. Nos vemos, pequeña.

No se lo pensó ni un segundo. Al terminar de hablar el desconocido salió corriendo sobresaltada con ganas de llegar a su casa. Ya le daría las gracias al día siguiente, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ducharse, relajarse un poco y después acompañar a su hermana al aeropuerto.

—¿Pero qué has hecho, imbécil? ¡La has dejado escapar! ¡Era mi presa! ¿Sabes lo qué me pasará ahora?

—Lo siento. Pero yo también estoy aquí en una misión —respondió con una sonrisa—. Te llevo vigilando desde que llegaste a este instituto hace cuatro años.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Quién eres?

—Quién soy ahora mismo no importa. Lo que debería importarte es saber que sé qué eres y lo que quieres. Lastimosamente me falta saber solamente quién es tu jefe.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí?

—Muchas cosas. Pero deberías de preocuparte más por tu salud —le advirtió—. Has de saber que estoy ayudando a un amigo en una misión que tiene. Una misión en la que tú solito te has involucrado.

Silencio. El silencio inundó la escena. ¿Habían descubierto su secreto? Ahora sí que estaba en un problema. ¿Y quién era ese?

Al ver que Law no decía nada, el desconocido continuó hablando:

—Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas. Es lo último que tengo que decirte —dijo serio marchándose por el mismo camino por el que Nami se había ido anteriormente.

Ante la amenaza, Law no pudo aguantarse una pequeña carcajada. Cómo si fuera a pararle los pies un simple chico que lo más seguro es que se lo hubiera inventado todo, era una tontería preocuparse. A la próxima no se le escaparía.

Se paró en frente de una gran casa. Rezó para que no se hubiera equivocado de lugar. No es que fuera una urbanización. Pero por poco no lo era. Comprobó el número de la casa: el _63._ Según las indicaciones que le habían dado ése era el lugar.

Tocó el timbre de la casa. Una voz se oyó por el pequeño telefonillo.

—_¿Quién es?_

—¡Luffy! Soy yo, Ace.

No bastaron más palabras para que Luffy colgara el telefonillo y pulsara el botón que abría la puerta del jardín. Segundos más tarde, cuando Ace estaba ya en frente de la puerta principal se oyó el sonido de las llaves, seguido del ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¡Hola, Ace! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Noticias. Y no precisamente buenas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo con Nami? —preguntó el morocho mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, seguido del otro morocho.

—Más o menos —respondió el mayor vacilante—. Digamos que esta tarde por poco no se llevan a Nami a nuestro mundo.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él alterado.

—Es Trafalgar Law. No sé si lo conoces. Ya tengo confirmado que es un vampiro. Deberías andar con mucho ojo; a pesar de haberle intimidado y advertido dudo mucho que se eche para atrás. Ésta es tu misión, no la mía. Ten en cuenta que si no llego a estar yo, habrías acabado en quién sabe dónde.

—Lo siento mucho. Es verdad. A partir de ahora la vigilaré siempre. ¿Pero está bien?

—Sí. La mandé a casa antes de empezar a conversar con Law.

—Esta misión será mucho más complicada y requerirá mucha más atención que las demás —suspiró el menor resignado.

—¿Sabes a dónde se va ahora?

—Sí. A las 22:00 irá al aeropuerto con su madre y su hermana; al parecer su hermana se va de intercambio.

—Así mejor. Una menos. Recuerda que también tienes que estar pendiente de su familia.

—Sí. No necesito que me estés recordando las cosas cada vez por tres —dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos en jarra con un aire infantil, haciendo reír a su hermanastro.

—Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿no?

—Jajaja, supongo. ¿Picamos algo antes de que llegue mi padre?

—Tú siempre pensando en comer —comentó él suspirando. De repente se oyó el rugido de su barriga, haciéndoles soltar una fuerte carcajada a ambos—. Aunque tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

Después de unas cuantas risas más. Los hermanos bajaron a la cocina y empezaron a rebuscar en los armarios para ver qué pillaban de comida.

—_Mierda. Esta vez por poco no la vicio. Ace tiene razón, debería andar con mucho más ojo. Le debía una; si no fuera por él… —_empezó a pensar en las cosas que podrían hacerle si hubieran secuestrado a Nami— _Mejor no pensarlo. Por ahora, céntrate en lo más importante, Luffy. A parte de Ace, Zoro y tú hay más vampiros en la escuela; entre ellos Trafalgar Law, según Nami el pibito del insti. Eso me complica todavía más las cosas. Debo andar con ojo. Cuando quede media hora para las 22:00 me prepararé para irme al aeropuerto. _

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un MP o un review con su duda, que yo gustosa se la responderé :P**

**Ahora, les hago una pequeña pregunta conforme a un comentario. ¿A ustedes les gustaría que hubiera un poco de ZoroXTashigi? Aunque, claro está, la pareja final seguiría siendo el ZoRob. Por favor denme su opinión.**

**Saludos~~**


	4. Despedida

Lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo escusas. Llevo más de un mes sin actualizar, lo sé, pero se me ha hecho imposible. Ahora que por fin han llegado las vacaciones subiré capítulos con más frecuencia, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que tengo otras tres historias más con capítulos que subir. De los cuales uno de ellos estoy a la mitad, y otro tengo la idea en general de lo que va a pasar.

Antes de nada, responderé a los reviews de los visitantes:

**NamiLoL: **Casi todas las preguntas y misterios que te rondan serán respondidos en este capítulo, a pesar de ser cortito, espero que lo disfrutes. Por cierto, no tardaré mucho en subir la conti de _Torpe Amor._

**okazaki: **Gracias, tengo pensado poner un poco de Ace y Nojiko si se me presenta la ocasión. En este capítulo verás a qué me refiero. Disfruta de la lectura.

**sunoraka: **No me hizo falta pensarlo mucho. No habrá ZoroxTashigi, lo dije por un comentario, pero se podría decir que todos fueron negativos. Disfruta del capítulo de hoy.

Sé que no es tan largo como el capítulo anterior, pero aquí lo tienen:

**Capítulo 3: Despedida**

Estaba cansada y agotada. Respirada jadeante intentando recuperar el aliento. No había corrido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Seguía un poco asustada por lo anterior sucedido. Su relación con Law siempre había sido la de enemigos. Ambos se odiaban mutuamente, sin embargo, ¿por qué de repente le había hablado? Y más raro aun, ¿qué quería decir con todo aquello que le había dicho? ¿Qué misión tenía cumplir en la que ella estuviera involucrada? También pensó en el chico de las pecas que la salvó; le debía una enorme, sino hubiera aparecido, a saber en qué sitio estaría ahora metida. ¿Él se encontraría bien?

Al llegar a su casa pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su madre y la de un hombre robusto desconocido para ella. Fijó su mirada en la casa de en frente de nuevo, y recordó la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos. Seguramente habría venido a presentarse. Al entrar por la puerta del jardín, su madre paró la conversación que tenía con el hombre y la saludó con una sonrisa.

El hombre instintivamente también se giró para ver quién se acercaba. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nami. En su rostro tenía pintado una clase de tatuajes tribales y llevaba el pelo negro y largo, un tanto despeinado. Era robusto y de tez morena.

Una vez estar a la altura de su madre se paró y la saludó con una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Hola, mamá!

—Hola, hija. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Bien. Por cierto, ¿quién es usted? —preguntó Nami con desconfianza en su tono de voz.

—Oh, cierto, se me había olvidado. Nami, él es nuestro nuevo vecino, Monkey . Vive en la casa de enfrente —el hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación en forma de saludo—. Y ella es Nami, mi hija menor.

—Encantada de conocerle. Mi nombre es Nami —se presentó la menor nerviosa inclinándose levemente.

—Él tiene un hijo menor repetidor que va al mismo curso que el tuyo, puede que vaya a tu clase. Pero bueno, prepárate que dentro de poco iremos al aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha solo asintió y entró en casa. Dejó las llaves en un pequeño cenicero que usaban de decoración y procedió a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, pensativa.

¿Monkey ? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Juraba haberlo oído antes. Pero bueno, no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Pensó. Sería mejor arreglarse. Tenía cinco horas antes de que su hermana se marchara; tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, hacer los deberes, picar un poco y demás.

¡Por fin terminó! Se levantó de la silla exhausta e hizo unos pequeños estiramientos. Llevaba más de dos horas haciendo deberes, sentada en esa condenada silla.

Una vez de pie, caminó tranquilamente hacia la ventana de su habitación, que comunicaba con el exterior de la calle principal, y la abrió.

Una leve y suave brisa la acogió, todavía podía oírse las animadas voces de su madre y Dragon despidiéndose.

_Dragon_… Otra vez vino a su mente ese nombre. Maldijo su torpeza y su memoria de pez. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? ¿Algún compañero de clase? ¿Por qué no conseguía recordarlo?

La voz de su hermana mayor pronunciando su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad. Ya era la hora… Su hermana se iría a estudiar al extranjero y no regresaría en un año. La iba a echar mucho de menos.

Se colocó sus sandalias rosadas en sus finos pies, cogió su pequeño bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro.

Momentos más tarde se encontraba ayudando a su hermana a sacar las maletas, mientras su madre sacaba el coche del garaje y lo conducía hasta la puerta principal.

Llevaba la última maleta en sus manos cuando al salir por la puerta se fijó otra vez en la casa de en frente, en una de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

Extrañada, forzó un poco más la vista, y pudo distinguir la silueta de un chico un poco más mayor que ella, delgado mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y estuvieron mirándose a los ojos fijamente hasta que Nojiko, quien había ido a por su chaqueta, la agarró suavemente por los hombros, asustándola.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? Mamá nos está esperando en el coche, date prisa.

Rápidamente, Nami se reincorporó, y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo dejó la maleta en el maletero del coche y se montó en uno de los asientos de atrás sumida en sus pensamientos.

Juraba haber visto esa silueta y esos ojos negros profundos en algún otro lado. Pero no recordaba dónde.

Siguió con la mirada al coche en el que se había subido su compañera hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Su sonrisa se abrió todavía más. ¿Habría descubierto ya que él era su nuevo vecino? ¿Que la estaría vigilando a partir de ahora desde aquella ventana? ¿Que sus miradas se volverían a reencontrar otra vez?

Era hora de seguir con su misión. No pasaría nada si se transformaba una sola vez.

En unos segundos, grandes alas negras aparecieron en su espalda y unos afilados colmillos adornaban su boca. Los ojos tomaron un tono rojizo, como el de la sangre, los músculos de su cuerpo se hicieron más de notar y el pelo se le alborotó todavía más.

Abrió la ventana de par en par, y saltó al vacío de la calle sobrevolando en seguida todos los edificios, intentando localizar el coche en el que Nami y su familia iban montados.

Se podía oír el estruendoso ruido de los aviones despegando y aterrizando. Parejas y familiares, al igual que nuestra familia protagonista, se encontraban despidiéndose.

Su hermana abandonaría el país y no volverían a verla en un año. Pequeñas y finas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo Nami abrazando a Nojiko—. Echaré mucho de menos a una hermana que siempre se esté metiendo conmigo.

—Lo mismo digo. Cuida de mamá por mí. Te convertiste en la mayor de la casa.

Siempre habían permanecido las tres juntas. Nunca antes se habían separado. Y que ahora Nojiko se fuera al extranjero durante un año entero las ponía muy tristes. Eran una familia muy unida.

—_Por favor, todos los pasajeros con destino a Arabasta diríjanse a la puerta de embarque._

Se dieron un último abrazo familiar entre las tres mujeres y unas palabras de despida. Nojiko recogió sus maletas y se marchó sonriente despidiéndose de su familia.

Madre e hija estuvieron despidiéndose con la mano de Nojiko hasta que desapareció de su vista; se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y partieron de nuevo a su casa abrazadas.

Ya nada sería como antes.

Aquel momento le recordó la despedida de su hermano adoptivo hace cinco años. Por aquel entonces Luffy no había conocido a su padre y ambos jóvenes eran cuidados por su abuelo, Monkey .

Se habían prometido volver a encontrarse dentro de poco y volver a los viejos tiempos; y aquí estaban, cinco años después, juntos, cumpliendo una misión.

Por otro lado, que se marchara la hermana mayor de Nami significaba un peso menos de encima, una persona menos a la que proteger.

Los sabios hechiceros ya se encargarían de echarle algún conjuro a su hermana que la protegiera en el extranjero.

—Perdona, ¿eres Monkey ?

Una voz a sus espaldas preguntando por él hizo que se girara rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. Nervioso, se atrevió a contestar:

—Sí, ¿y tú eres…?

—Trafalgar Law.

Aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez: _¿Quién es Trafalgar Law?/ Un pirado por el que todas las chicas están locas/ Es Trafalgar Law. No sé si lo conoces. Ya tengo confirmado que es un vampiro._

El hombre que había intentado llevarse a Nami a su mundo esta tarde se encontraba delante de él, y podía apostar lo que quisiera a que no venía con buenas intenciones.

—En ese caso, pasemos de rollos falsos y vayamos directamente al grano —dijo Luffy serio—. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Nami?

—Alto, alto, amiguito. Si estoy aquí ahora es porque he venido a verte a ti, no a aquella pibita.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

—Supongo que el de las pecas te habrá contado que hoy he intentado llevarme a Nami a nuestro mundo pero, esta vez no, esta vez he venido a por ti. Tú serás mi presa esta vez, y me ayudarás a capturarla.

Los ojos se le agrandaron, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Le había pillado con la guardia baja y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias; preparándose para pelear, notó como algo se penetraba en su interior, algo que le impedía estar al mando de sus acciones.

¿Acaso aquel idiota se había metido en su cuerpo sin darse siquiera cuenta? Estaba atrapado en un laberinto sin salida, y no podía hacer nada para salir. Solo pudo desear que no pasara nada grave estando Law con su cuerpo bajo su control.

_**Continuará…**_

Muchas gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un MP o un review con su duda, que yo gustosa se la responderé.

Bueno, lamentándolo mucho por Kakifly, que fue el/la que me comentó sobre esta pareja. Todos los votos han salido negativos, menos uno que quería que Zoro pasara de Tashigi aunque está fuera detrás de él. Por lo que no habrá ninguna escena de Zoro y Tashigi. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que dieron su opinión.

Saludos~~


	5. Nota del Autor

+¿Qué es esto? ¿No se suponía que la historia fue cancelada debido a falta de tiempo? ¬_¬

-Así es, pero aquí está de vuelta, durante estas vacaciones de verano. Comencé en julio a ponerme al día con algunos fan fics, y ahora voy a continuar con este fic. Encima de que me lo dejé a la mitad con la idea de los siguientes capítulos hecha, con mis apuntes hechos y todos bien guardados en una libreta hace más de un año… :C

+Es decir, que dejaste la historia a la mitad con los siguientes capítulos planeados. ¡Eres muy lista! :D (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Ejem… Así que, ahora que tengo tiempo libre, volveré a continuarla :D

Me he leído todos los capítulos que he escrito y los he corregido. He visto varios errores, uno es en los nombres de la familia Monkey D., los que ya hayan leído la historia habrán podido ver que no se podía ver ni el "D" ni el nombre del personaje. Eso es porque ponía "D. Luffy", pero con el punto y Luffy juntos, sin espacio, por lo que se eliminaba (prevención de hacer publicidad de páginas webs). Otra cosa es que tampoco se veían las divisiones de cada escena, de las cuales había un par en el segundo y tercer capítulo, lo que dificultaba algo la lectura.

+Deberías haberte dado cuenta de esos errores antes… ¬_¬U

-¡¿Vas a sacar todo lo malo de cada cosa que diga?!

+¿No lo ves? —Conciencia es ignorada por Nami Swaan, que se dirige a los lectores con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya está todo solucionado ;) Y ahora estoy empezando el cuarto capítulo, espero poder terminarlo para la semana que viene.

+A ver si es verdad… ¬_¬

-¡Cállate conciencia! ù_ú —Saca una metralleta de su bolsillo y le dispara. Una vez más, se dirige a los lectores sonriendo— ¡Gomen nasai por la larguísima espera! Y arigatou gozaimasu a todos por esperar y ser tan pacientes

Sois geniales ^^

¡Un saludo!

+Pelota…

-¡¿Pero a ti no te había matado?!


	6. Sospechas

Bien chicos y chicas, como prometí, aquí está el 5º capítulo de ¿Vampiros? Tras mucho tiempo. He de deciros un par de cosas antes que nada. Recordad que en el capítulo anterior Law entró en el cuerpo de Luffy (ya se explicará más adelante cómo), por lo que en la narración, se hablará siempre de Luffy exceptuando cuando se trate de hablar desde el punto de vista de Luffy que, como sabéis, es Law quien controla su cuerpo.

Otra cosa, es que tenía pensado hacer el capítulo el doble de largo, pero la verdad, en mi mente me imagino el capítulo y me parece corto, pero cuando se trata de narrar, me enrollo mucho, y al final se queda muy largo, jajaja. Así que he partido el capítulo por la mitad. Los dos o tres siguientes capítulos van a ser algo flojos, para que así, la sorpresa sea mucho mejor.

Otra cosa más: No me ha dado tiempo a corregir el capítulo por falta de tiempo. Resulta que este fin de semana me voy a Mazarrón con una amiga, y me ha llamado diciendo que vendrá antes de tiempo cuando estaba corrigiendo el capítulo, así que no me da tiempo a corregirlo si quiero publicarlo. Me lo he leído por encima y no parece tener demasiadas faltas. De todas formas, el lunes, cuando vuelva, lo corregiré y lo actualizaré para mejorarlo.

Más cosas (xD), como ya dije antes, este fin de semana estaré fuera, pero la semana que viene solo estaré disponible lunes y martes, el miércoles me vuelvo a ir y no vuelvo hasta el lunes otra vez, así que me temo que podré pensar en el capítulo pero no escribirlo, tendríais que esperar a la siguiente semana de agosto.

Y ahora sí, por último, lamento mucho la tardanza en continuar el capítulo, y espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Se os quiere mucho 3

Ah, que se me olvida (xD") ya saben que One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, y hay vocabulario obsceno. Sé que se me olvida algo por la prisa... Pero no creo que sea nada nuevo ^^U

Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo :)

**Capítulo 4: Sospechas**

Un nuevo día de clase comenzaba, no es que le hiciera demasiada ilusión, ni tampoco se sentía con fuerzas suficientes, pero siempre había que hacer un esfuerzo en algún pequeño detalle, ¿cierto?

Aquella noche durmió todavía peor, si es que acaso consiguió dormirse. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en Trafalgar Law, Dragon y, especialmente en la silueta que vio en aquella ventana de la casa de enfrente. ¿Sería ese el hijo del que Dragon y su madre le hablaron por la tarde? ¿O acaso aquella silueta era fruto de su falta de sueño y ahora tenía alucinaciones?

Por otro lado estaba el tema de _Monkey D. _Dragon. Le sonaba demasiado ese apellido, ¿dónde lo había oído? Se preguntaba una y otra vez… Sin embargo, cuánto más pensaba en el tema, más le dolía cabeza, menos sueño tenía y tenía más dificultad para intentar recordar dónde lo había oído.

Y, después de todo eso, se encontraba Trafalgar Law. ¿Qué quería él de ella? Le resultaba muy extraño el que una persona que antes ni se molestaba en mirarla siquiera, ahora pasara a acosarla.

**~*Falshback*~**

_Resulta que yo tengo una misión que cumplir en este mundo, y tú estás involucrada en ello. Llevo mucho tiempo detrás de ti y se me está acabando el tiempo. Así que quieras o no quieras tendrás que venirte conmigo._

**~*Fin Flashback*~**

Eso la desconcertaba todavía más. ¿Por qué hablaba de la Tierra como si él fuera de otro planeta? ¿Y en qué problema podía estar ella involucrada? ¿Tal vez Arlong hizo algo por su cuenta a sus espaldas que ahora la pusiera en peligro a ella y a su familia? Lo dudaba… Pero era una gran posibilidad. Maldijo por milésima vez a aquel hombre que no hizo más que traerle desgracias.

Y por si fuera poco, las "malas sensaciones" que tenía desde ayer por la mañana no hicieron más que incrementarse. No paraba de pensar en que se encontraba en peligro, en el giro de los acontecimientos de un día para otro, ¿estaría todo esto relacionado con los chicos nuevos? ¿O tal vez con Trafalgar Law? ¿Pero por qué ahora? Si Law fuera el responsable de esa angustia, no comprendía por qué se sentía tan mal ahora y no antes.

Negó con la cabeza para sí misma andando por los pasillos de su instituto, y se golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos lo suficiente fuerte como para alejarse de aquellos pensamientos, pero lo bastante suave para no dañarse a si misma.

¿Qué hacía metiendo a Trafalgar Law y a los chicos nuevos en su, ahora, persistente angustia y malestar? Estaba claro que se sentía tan mal por la marcha de su hermana, siempre habían estado muy unidas, y la idea de que se marchara por un año no le hacía mucha gracia; pero visto desde otro punto, si eso era lo que ella quería, no se lo iba a impedir, con tal de que fuera feliz.

Y con estos pensamientos, y casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a su aula correspondiente y abrió la puerta.

Su mirada recorrió toda la clase, para después posarse en su reloj, y después fijarla en su asiento. Su nuevo compañero de asiento todavía no había llegado, lo cual era extraño para lo tarde que era. Apenas quedaban 3 minutos para que el timbre sonara.

Echó otro vistazo al aula. Robin estaba leyendo un libro, y Vivi estaba hablando con su compañera de la mesa de adelante. Buscó con la mirada al chico nuevo del pelo verde, Zoro, si no recordaba mal.

_~*Riiiiiiiiing*~_

Suspiró. El timbre ya había sonado y su compañero todavía no había llegado, ¿sería su rutina así todos los días a partir de ahora? Cuando lo conoció le parecía un buen chaval, no tenía pinta de ser muy estudioso y trabajador, pero sí algo responsable. Pero bueno, como dice el dicho: _Las apariencias engañan._

Sin embargo, tal fue su sorpresa al levantar la mirada y ver a Zoro y Luffy entrando por la puerta del aula mientras hablaban animadamente con el profesor. Bueno, mejor dicho, como Zoro y el profesor Shanks charlaban tranquilamente, y un serio y frío Luffy estaba a su lado mirando el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Tras llegar a la mesa del maestro, los tres se despidieron y el profesor procedió a comenzar la clase mientras Zoro y Luffy cogían asiento.

Al ver a Luffy sentándose de forma brusca, Nami lo saludó, recibiendo un "Hola" borde, frío y serio, sin apenas dirigirle la mirada, de parte de Luffy. Nami, intentando aguantar su paciencia y ser sociable intentó hablar con Luffy:

—Parece que alguien hoy se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo.

—Ajá… —Respondió el morocho con un tono aburrido. Una vena comenzó a notarse en el cráneo de Nami; respiró hondo e intentó sonreírle.

—No será nada, seguro que el día mejorará con el paso del tiempo —No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su acompañante. Volvió a respirar hondo—. ¿Quieres contarme qué te sucede? Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que yo no he empezado con buen pie esta semana…

—Pues plantéate qué has hecho para que te vaya tan mal la semana y déjame en paz —Dijo Luffy de mala gana con un tono frío y serio. Nami estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara por ser tan grosero cuando ella solo intentaba ser sociable y amable con él, pero se contuvo para no llamar la atención del profesor.

—_Respira hondo, Nami. Inspira… Espira… Inspira… Espira… Solo acabas de empezar el día, todavía puede mejorar. Seguro que a Luffy ha tenido alguna pelea o algo parecido esta mañana y por eso anda tan cabreado, solo dale tiempo; ahora concéntrate en la clase y no dejes que ese idiota te distraiga por más tiempo. _

Y con estos pensamientos en la mente de Nami, fue pasando la mañana poco a poco, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, en un tiempo que fue eterno para ella, las clases terminaron.

Una vez sonó el timbre, Nami recogió sus pertenencias, las guardó en su mochila y, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su compañero, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al asiento de Vivi, que se encontraba a la derecha de la clase, en la parte trasera de ésta.

No obstante, Luffy le agarró de la mano antes de que pudiera dar más de 3 pasos y la detuvo desde su sitio.

—Oye… Siento mucho lo sucedido esta mañana. Me encontraba mal y la pagué contigo —"_Dime algo que no sepa_" pensó Nami irónica—. Para compensarte, permíteme invitarte a un bar de las afueras de la ciudad al que voy a menudo con mi familia.

—Oh, te perdono, pero no es necesario que me invites a nada —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa. Ni de coña pretendía estar más con ese tipo. Ayer se le hizo sociable, pero hoy, hasta él mismo lo había reconocido, estaba de malas pulgas; seguro que la pagaba con ella otra vez, y de ningún modo eso iba a suceder.

—Insisto. Si no te invito no me quedaré tranquilo —La giró para que pudieran mirarse a la cara el uno al otro. Luffy tenía una sonrisa amable y educada en su rostro a la que Nami no pudo resistirse.

—Está bien… Si insistes… Ven a buscarme a las ocho en esta dirección —Cogió un bolígrafo y una libreta que había en la mesa de Luffy y le escribió la dirección de su casa. Mientras Nami escribía su dirección, Luffy sonrió de manera perversa y abrió los ojos, satisfecho. Su plan iba tal y como lo había pensado. Si no pasaba nada de improvisto, aquella noche mismo podrían dirigirse al portal interdimensional que había muy bien escondido en su habitación. Así, en apenas unos segundos podrían llegar a su mundo.

Otra cosa que Nami no sabía, es que a Luffy no le hacia falta ningún papel con su dirección, él la vigilaba día y noche, en su máximo posible; siempre la observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, tuvo suerte de que la ventana de la chica estuviera en frente de la suya propia.

Sin embargo, él no hizo ninguna objeción cuando Nami se inclinó en su mesa y le cogió un bolígrafo y una libreta para escribirle su dirección.

Law comprendía perfectamente las razones de que Luffy siempre andara escondido cada vez que se dirigía a su casa, ocultando cualquier evidencia que dijera que Luffy vivía en frente de la casa de Nami.

Aunque las misiones de ambos morochos fueran muy distintas, si había algo que tuvieran en común, era en que las dos requerían estar alerta a cualquier peligro o amenaza para ellos y/o para Nami.

Y así, en apenas medio minuto, Nami dejó encima de la mesa la libreta en la que apuntó dónde vivía, y mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Robin, murmuró: _No tardes mucho._

Una vez más, Luffy sonrió siniestramente, guardó todas sus cosas en su mochila, exceptuando el papel que arrancó de la libreta en la que estaba el trazado al hogar de su compañera, que metió en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y abandonó el aula.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en el día de hoy? A Nami seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia tener que estar a solas en un bar lejos de su hogar con ese chico, a pesar de los ánimos de sus amigas y Sanji, que no hacían más que ver el lado bueno a lo que le acababa de suceder, sobre todo Vivi, emocionada pensando que Luffy se le declararía a Nami.<p>

—_Vivi está paranoica _—Pensó Nami_—. Apenas nos conocemos un día, ¿cómo se va a declarar? ¿Nos ha dado tiempo a conocernos siquiera? _

Bueno… Ya le daría la mala noticia a Vivi al día siguiente. Pondría una cara triste para que colara que se sentía decepcionada porque Luffy no se le declarara.

Se paró en su sitio y dio un giro de 180º.

—Oye, Zoro, no te quedes atrás, ¿vale? Si te pierdes no pienses que vamos a ir a buscarte —Dijo Nami con una expresión en su rostro de aburrida.

—Ya lo sé, vieja bruja, no hace falta que me lo digas —contestó él de mala gana acelerando un poco el paso.

—¿¡Vieja bruja!? ¿¡Apenas nos conocemos y ya tienes la confianza suficiente como para ponerme tal mote!?

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —Respondió subiendo el tono de voz parándose en frente de la pelirroja, que también se había parado.

Nami estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Zoro cuando fue interrumpida por Robin:

—Zoro-san, ¿por qué no se ha ido con Luffy? Pensaba que eran muy amigos —preguntó Robin educadamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Estaba tan metido en la pelea que prácticamente se había olvidado de la presencia de los demás.

—Luffy-san y tú siempre vais juntos, ¿qué ha sucedido para que os separéis al iros a casa? ¿Acaso nos estás ocultando algo?

—¿Qué os iba a ocultar siendo este mi segundo día de clase? En todo caso preguntádselo a él, hoy ha estado muy raro, siempre es enérgico y se pasa el día sonriendo y gastando bromas; hoy apenas me ha dirigido la palabra. Además, cuando sonó el timbre, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Luffy desapareció, parece ser que quiso irse solo a casa —Hizo una pequeña pausa pensativo, y se rascó la nuca con su mano izquierda—. Supongo que habrá tenido alguna discusión con su familia o cualquier cosa de ese estilo.

Si bien lo que Zoro decía no era mentira, ocultó varias cosas al respecto que no le convenían para nada que los demás supieran sobre Luffy y él. Cualquiera podría atar cabos y comenzar a sospechar de ellos.

Intentó restarle importancia al tema de Luffy, pero se notaba a la lengua que estaba preocupado y extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, como si sospechara que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Tendría que hablar con Dragon y Ace para ver si ellos sabían algo de lo que le sucedía a Luffy.

Aun así, decidieron no darle más importancia al tema, y continuaron cada uno de camino a su casa.

* * *

><p>Luffy no se hizo de esperar. A las 20:00 justas estaba en la casa de Nami esperando a que le abrieran la puerta. Junto con él llevaba una pequeña rosa roja. Su vestimenta era casual; unos vaqueros con una camiseta de manga corta amarilla con un 1 en el centro de color azul también y unos zapatos negros.<p>

En unos segundos Nami le abrió la puerta. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes gordos blanca, conjuntados con una chaqueta fina de hilo a rayas, combinando colores cálidos con colores fríos (amarillo, rosa, azul claro, verde, azul oscuro, violeta, granate, naranja, …), un collar largo de un búho de los mismos colores que la chaqueta y unas converse altas color azul marino. Y, para finalizar, su corto pelo suelto, recogido en una media coleta dejando ver su flequillo y unos mechones de pelo.

Law tenía que admitirlo, las chicas del mundo humano eran bastante provocativas, aunque esta debilidad hacia las mujeres puede deberse a que en su mundo no estaba en contacto casi con mujeres, y las pocas que podía ver dejaban bastante que desear. Llevaba más de un año viviendo en la Tierra, cumpliendo misiones sencillas a la espera de un aviso que diera paso a la misión más importante que había tenido hasta ahora, y parecía mentira que todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado a la gente de la Tierra._ "Es una lástima no poder socializarme tanto como quisiera"_. Pensó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma? Te he dicho que ya podemos irnos —Dijo Nami extrañada ante el comportamiento del chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, claro. Señorita… —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le entregó la rosa— Esto es para usted, por las molestias causadas.

Wow, eso sí que no se lo esperaba Nami. ¿Estaría equivocada con el chico? ¿De verdad solamente había tenido una mañana mala? Tal vez Nami podía tranquilizarse y no estar tan alerta. Si algo le sucediera o se sintiera acosada o incómoda siempre podía gritar y montar un numerito que la sacara de aquel lugar. Se rió en su interior imaginando la escena graciosa que podría montar en el bar mientras cogía la rosa con una sonrisa falsa y le daba las gracias tímidamente.

Aunque le hubiera sorprendido su acción, si pensaba que con eso podría conquistarla y manejarla a su antojo las tenía claras. Nami solo necesita hacer una pequeña actuación para que su acompañante piense que todo va bien, y en el último momento sorprenderle golpeándole por la espalda. Tal vez por eso los chicos la miraban con cara de idiotas pervertidos pero nunca se acercaban a ella, salvo Sanji.

Volvió a reírse para sus adentros. Era divertido aprovecharse de los pervertidos, pensó mientras Luffy y ella caminaban hacia la parada del autobús para ir a dicho bar. Sus amigas le decían que era cruel, pero a decir verdad, ellos se lo buscaban por pervertidos abusivos; solo sería amable con quien se lo mereciera de verdad. Podría ser que fuera algo malvada, pero era parte de su personalidad, y no le disgustaba en absoluto esa forma de ser propia de ella.

* * *

><p>Durante el camino surgían pequeños temas de conversación que en seguida terminaban. Seguramente Luffy se hubiera cansado de buscar algo sobre lo que hablar. Las respuestas de Nami eran cortas y algo frías, aunque intentara ser lo más amable posible, quería observar el paisaje e intentar recordarlo. Si ocurría algún problema, quería estar segura de que podía llegar a casa sana y salvo, sin necesidad de molestar a su madre.<p>

* * *

><p>Law comenzaba a hartarse de intentar ser amable. Cada vez que hablaba Nami le cortaba de forma fría mirando el paisaje, ¿por qué estaba tan embelesada en el paisaje? ¿Tal vez todavía no confiara en él por completo? Sonrió para si mismo ante la idea. Se había buscado una buena excusa para poder quedar con ella. Obviamente esta mañana no le sucedía nada, simplemente actuaba intentando resistir la tentación cogerla y devorarla viva.<p>

Se rió en silencio ante la posible confusión de la expresión: _"Devorarla viva"_. ¿De verdad solamente quería dejar una marca de que había estado ahí, en el cuerpo de la joven o era algo más que eso? ¿Podría ser que sintiera atracción hacia ella? Él comprendía perfectamente que todos los chicos babearan cada vez que la veían, tenía un muy buen ver, con unas proporciones generosas que a cualquier chico agradarían. Sin embargo, no tenía buena reputación debido a su obsesión con el dinero y a lo difícil que era de engatusar. Los rumores no eran falsos, aunque él también tenía parte de la culpa de que ella lo evitara tanto. Pensaría que tendría un problema mental al pasar de enfadado e indiferente a uno amable y educado, y no la culpaba.

¿Intentaba recordar el camino de vuelta por si algo sucedía? Volvió a sonreír en silencio. Era bastante lista, pero eso no le valdría de nada con él. Esa noche caería ante sus pies. No le gustaba jugar sucio, pero tal y como parecían ir las cosas, con la actitud de la joven, veía posible únicamente esa solución. Su sonrisa se amplió aun más. Le gustaba este juego, le gustaba esta misión, le gustaba ser el malo.

* * *

><p>El autobús se paró por quinta vez. Luffy se levantó de su asiento e hizo un gesto a Nami para que se levantara ella también y bajaran del autobús.<p>

Estuvieron andando por unos minutos. Calle a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y otra vez a la izquierda, intentó recordar_._

Y ahí lo vio, el bar del que Luffy le había hablado:_ "Bar de Big Mom"._ Se sorprendió al ver que una mujer con tanto poder tuviera un lúgubre y pequeño bar en una zona tan olvidada que dejaba bastante que desear.

Entraron por la pequeña puerta que había en el centro de la fachada del bar. El primer olor que llegó a su nariz fue el del alcohol, y después se estremeció al ver el estado del lugar, ¿y aquí era donde siempre venían Luffy y su familia? Por un momento estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y coger otro autobús de vuelta a casa, pero Luffy la tenía sujeta de la mano mirando a la dueña con una sonrisa. Por fin comenzaba su juego.

_**Continuará…**_

¡Arigatou gozaimasu por leer! Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntarme por MP o en un review y con gusto os responderé :)

También me interesa sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, así que, si no es mucha molestia, un review o un MP con vuestra opinión no hace daño a nadie, jajaja xD"

¡Saludos!


End file.
